A Kiss Goodbye
by x3sYellowie
Summary: Nuriko left a letter for Miaka in his pocket the day he died. What happens when Miaka reads it? Influenced by The Time Has Come. DeathFic & SongFic. OneShot. NurikoxMiaka


Hi everyone! I'm just editing this story because I wrote it a LOOOONG time ago, and re-reading it, I'm quite disgusted with my language. So please pardon me, it might be a LITTLE different.

I got the inspiration to write this story after reading a FanFiction named '**The Time Has Come**' by **DRAGONGRIL4**. It was about Nuriko's death, and the way the author portrayed it made me feel REALLY sad and tear-y. That night, I sat on my bed and thought of this story. It's similiar to the FanFiction that I had read but I changed it a little bit.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fushigi Yugi or the song 'The Day You Went Away'. This story was influenced by DRAGONGIRL4. The last part is my own idea though.**

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

"Don't cry, Miaka," Nuriko wheezed breathlessly, as he laid on the freezing cold snow, bleeding out. "This.. This isn't going to kill me... I can't leave you alone... Jeez, you cry so easily..." He slowly reached out a bloody, slightly quivering pale hand to wipe away the priestess's tears that streamed down her pretty face.

"You, gluttonous... Clumsy... Silly... Stupid... Hotheaded..." he insulted, pausing after each word with much effort, only to have Miaka's shaking hands cover his own to stop his rant.

"Nuriko..."

"I have to watch over you..." he whimpered, closing his eyes.

"N-Nuriko, please don't talk so much. Y-You have to stay still till Mitsukake gets here..."

Blatantly ignoring the warning, Nuriko started yet again. "But... Never mind... When all's said and done... There are a lot of good points about you... So, please... Please... Don't lose.. No matter what..."

"NURIKO! NURI...!"

She turned around slowly, afraid to see what had happened. She had felt it, the feeling of having a huge part of herself being torn away... Her heart dropped, and it felt as heavy as lead, as the sad truth finally dawned to her.

'No! Never! It can't be! I won't believe it! Nuriko!' her mind screamed. She wouldn't, she would NEVER accept it.

This was just a dream, a horrid nightmare which she would soon wake up from, and she would see the same purple haired man, who seemed to beat her in terms of prettiness, insulting her yet once more.

Memories of the purple-haired crossdresser flew across her mind. She stared at his lifeless body, seeing, but yet unseeing.

Tamahome was crouched beside him, head hung low, eyes shadowed. Even though his face was covered by the bangs of blue hair, Miaka could easily tell that the brave warrior was crying. His tears fell like autumn rain and it hit the cold, white snow, melting the white substance when it met.

"What are you doing?" she choked, tilting her head to the side, forcing a smile that seemed to be out of place in that situation. "Tamahome? ...Come on, what are you doing?"

"...Well? Why don't you say something? I don't like this... Come on, Tamahome!" she pleaded, falling onto her knees, crawling to them before colliding face-first into the snow.

"Ehehehe... Nuriko was right. I am VERY clumsy..." she muttered under her breath, choking on her forced laughter.

**Well I wonder, could it be?**

"What's wrong? ...Tamahome? Why are you crying?"

"Nuriko is..." he answered shakily in a voice that could barely be heard.

"D-Don't say that! Don't say anything like that! Nuriko is fine... He... He just fainted, that's all... Come on, it's not true... He was just talking to us... Laughing with us..." Miaka croaked, grabbing Tamahome by the collar and shaking him violently.

_'I want to believe that that's true. No matter how wrong it is... I won't believe that Nuriko is...'_

"Y-You saw him... Didn't you?" Miaka whispered softly to the blue-haired warrior, who had tear streaks on his handsome face.

"You saw him, right?" she asked again, this time a bit louder. Again, the man stayed silent, unsure of what to do to calm the hysteric girl down. He... He didn't want to believe it either...

"...DIDN'T YOU?" she screamed, shaking him again. "Didn't you?" she yelled, lowering her volume. She threw him violently against the cold snow and yanked0 her head to glance at Nuriko's lifeless body. She kneeled down beside him and took his head gently into her shaking hands. Her lips quivered.

"Nuriko... Nuriko... Come on Nuriko... Open you eyes... Come on... Come on... Please? Won't you open them? Nuriko? Please?" Miaka begged, hands still on his cold, pale cheeks.

_'Give me a sign Nuriko... A positive sign... Give me a sign of life... Nuriko...'_

**When I was dreaming 'bout you baby you were dreaming of me?**

"OPEN THEM! OPEN YOUR EYES!" she screamed hysterically. Miaka squeezed her eyes shut, fat teardrops welling up in her brown eyes and streaming down her cheeks. Chopped, signed and encored in black ink, the truth slowly sank.

She shook uncontrollably, sobbing loudly, losing control of her emotions as she placed her head on his chest. Her hot tears making Nuriko's clothes damp.

"H-Hey! Tamahome!" Tasuki yelled, after appearing with Chichiri, Chiriko and Mitsukake behind him. "What's... What's wrong with Nuriko?" he hesitated, uncertian, his amber eyes shining with invisible tears. Tamahome shook himself out of his daze, getting up to move to Tasuki and explained to him softly in a shaky voice.

"Wha... Th-That's nuts! ARE YOU NUTS? What's the point of you getting killed? BAKA! YOU WAKE UP NOW! You god damn coward! WAKE UP NOW!" Tasuki yelled, trying to run forward to the body, only to have Tamahome hold him back.

**Call me crazy, call me blind**

Miaka could vaguely comprehend Tasuki yelling and demanding Mitsukake to help Nuriko, only to have the healer turn away, brows knitted together.

"N-Nuriko isn't dead... Nuriko... He isn't dead... He's not dead! He CAN'T be dead! There's no way that Nuriko could be dead!" Miaka screamed at the crowd. She got up, ignoring her dizzy spell and ran off.

_'Nuriko... Nuriko... It's not true... It's not true... I don't believe it... I don't believe it! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!'_

"I can at least erase his wounds... Make him as beautiful as before..." Mitsukake whispered as Chichiri, Chiriko and himself sat around the body. He began to do his beading, throwing some beads at the lifeless body of Nuriko.

"I-It even... It even fixed his clothes..." the young genius whispered, crying softly. "H-He looks like he's... Just sleeping there!"

**To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time**

Miaka sat under the tree, humming softly, molding a snowball with her already freezing hands.

"Miaka... Let's go back, Miaka... Go back... And say goodbye to Nuriko... Besides, we need to get moving. The Shinzaho... We have to get it as soon as we can!" Tamahome tried, walking to Miaka.

"NO! How can you say that so easily? To get the Shizaho, Nuriko was...!" Tamahome grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Don't you understand why Nuriko gave his life! You... You of all people should understand what he sacrificed for!" he yelled angrily, frustrated.

"What good is it if people have to die! Why do people have to die and suffer to be happy! I'm sick of it!" his grip on Miaka tightened. He then proceeded to drag her to where the others were.

**Did I lose my love to someone better? And does she love you like I do, I do, you know I really really do**

"Look at him!" Tamahome demanded and pushed Miaka forward roughly.

"NO!" she protested, stubbornly squeezing her eyes shut and averting her eyes from the sight.

"LOOK!" he insisted, grabbing Miaka's head and turned it to Nuriko's body. She slowly opened her amber eyes and gasped.

Nuriko looked like... Well, Nuriko! All the blood and injuries were gone. The only thing different about him from this morning was that his skin was sheet white.

"I have given Nuriko back his beauty. He would have loved to die beautiful. I know you're sad... I know how lonely you feel. No one's going to ask you to feel better soon. No one will say that because we all feel the same. Grieve if you must, but keep moving forward! Nuriko lived his life and fulfilled his destiny as one of the Suzaku Seven."

_'Everyone is born to do something only they can do!'_ A picture of herself appeared in Miaka's mind. She was talking to Nuriko on one of the first days she met him. Other pictures of him flew across her mind.

_'I am so glad to have been born as one of the Suzaku Seven. And I am so glad to have met you all... I am so glad to have met you, Miaka.'_

**Well hey, so much I need to say. Been lonely since the day**

Tamahome strolled towards Miaka, extending his hand to show Nuriko's bracelet on his palms.

"I think that he would want you to have these."

"Was he a woman? Was he a man? I couldn't figure this guy out. He was just so cool." Tasuki started awkwardly.

"Nuh-uh... He wasn't a man or a woman. Nuriko was just... Nuriko." Miaka whispered, smiling softly, eyes shining with silent tears.

**The day you went away**

**So sad but true, for me there's only you**

**Been crying since the day, the day you went away**

"Miaka, there's a letter for you in Nuriko's pocket," Tasuki stated, walking towards the priestess. He handed her a slip of paper with a messy letter written in it.

**_'Dear Miaka,_**

**_I know that today will be my death day,_**

**_That's why... that's why I asked to go instead of Tamahome going.'_**

_'Why, Nuriko?' _Miaka thought sadly, as a fresh batch of hot tears streaked down her wet cheeks.

**_'I know you're sad and most probably crying,_**

**_but, I told you not to cry, didn't I?_**

**_Silly crybaby._**

**_I can't leave you alone._**

**_I have to watch over you._**

**_Be strong, Miaka._**

**_After all, I was born to protect you,' _**

_'Everybody is born to do something only they can do!'  
_

_**'the Priestess of Suzaku...**_

_**The reason why I sacrificed myself was because**_

_**I wanted you to be happy.**_

_**I want you to be smiling happily and**_

_**living your life like you used to.**_

_**Do you know why, Miaka?**_

_**Of course you don't, you're an idiot, afterall.**_

_**Let me spell it out for you.**_

_**The thing I wanted to tell you but**_

_**didn't have the strength and courage to do so.**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**that this is the only thing I regret**_

_**not doing in my life.**_

_**No matter how strong you are,**_

_**it doesn't mean always mean that you have enough courage.**_

_**My weakness is not having enough courage**_

_**to tell you that...**_

_**Aishiteru no Kokoro **_(I love you with all my heart)**'**

Miaka's petite figure shook uncontrollably as violent sobs racked her body uncontrollably.

_**'So please, don't cry anymore,**_

_**Nuriko.'**_

"Nuriko! BAKA! Why did you have to die?" Miaka screamed, running towards Nuriko. She brushed his purple bangs away from his eyes.

**Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone?**

**How could I carry on?**

**The day you went away**

**Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say,**

**Been crying since the day**

**The day you went away**

And she kissed him.

* * *

Alright, this ends the edited version of 'A Kiss Goodbye'. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Read & Review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
